


Sidereal

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [182]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends To..., M/M, bit o' the lithp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sidereal: adjective: sīˈdi rē əl: of, relating to, or expressed in relation to stars or constellations</p>
<p>from Merriam-Webster:</p>
<p>"In Latin, the word for heavenly body is sidus. Latin speakers used that word to form desiderare (from a heavenly body) and considerare (to think about a heavenly body), which were adopted into English as desire and consider. Sidereal, another sidus creation, was first used in English in 1647. Thirty-four years later, an astronomer coined the phrase sidereal year for the time in which the earth completes one revolution in its orbit around the sun, measured with respect to the fixed stars. Not surprisingly, other sidereal measurements of time followed, including the sidereal month, the sidereal day, the sidereal hour, and even the sidereal minute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> a redo of the "Beautiful, isn't it?" scene...as if the scene takes place in late March...and they aren't the idiots they seem to be...

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I thought..."

"What?"

"You don't care about those things..."

He looked John in the eye and whispered, "That doesn't mean I can't apprethhiate it."

"Fuck it." John growled and pushed Sherlock into the nearest wall, roughly pushing his hands into the perfect curls, and he stopped. He stepped back, took a deep breath and pinched his nose.

"God-I'm sorry-totally not cool."

"No, John, please? Continue, the uhm thought...you were going somewhere with this...please?"

John blinked and whispered, "Are you sure, in the middle of a case, in an alley...I uhm, want, uhm, need to kiss you. Is that all righ-"

Sherlock bent down and stopped John's babble with his lips. A soft, sweet, questioning touch, nothing more.

"Oh. Damn."

"Yeah...after you went to Sarah's that night, I researched the sidereal sky for March...right above us, are Leo, (kiss); Virgo, (nuzzle); Gemini, (lick)...and Hydra..."

"Unggghhhhhh...Sher-"

"We need to find the Golem right now, but if you are amenable later....?"

"Oh, God, yes."


End file.
